Hiccup the Romantic Doctor
by captainfalcon099
Summary: i overly described the cooking scene so you chef's out there are going to enjoy this.


Have you noticed how hardwood flooring can be slick if waxed, well ruffnut didn't so she stepped on the hardwood stairs any way. Letting out an unbalanced scream as she slipped off her feet and onto her back rolling down the rest of the stairs. And eventually landing on her ankle twisting it to put out of commission for a few day's. so now you know reason why hiccup is playing doctor for her for a few day's. not know anything well... medical, he planned on staying at her place for a few day's. as hiccup walked into ruff's room he saw an asleep ruffnut laying in bed. So he turned to find a clock on the wall only to see a tiny clock saying 6:30. Hiccup didn't smell anything cooking so he decided to cook for her, walking into the kitchen he grabbed a pan off the wood drying rack. And placed it on a large piece of metal suspended above a fire, the he swung open the pantry door's to find a icebox that had quail breast meat in it. So he took the meat and threw it in the pan, hearing it sizzle he also grabbed a bottle of wine from the pantry and drop some wine in the pan causing it to flare. Once the quail were simmering hiccup grabbed two head's of lettuce also from the ice chest. And then proceeded to break apart the lettuce and tear then layer in a bowl. Once that was finished he took the quail from the fire laying them on a plate, while doing that he witnessed a rose bush out front of the house. Hiccup thought to himself women like flower's, so he grabbed a rose from the bush from the kitchen window and placed it deceptively on the plate. Then he turned to the pantry to grab some vinegar and seasoning's, returning he also grabbed a small mixing bowl, the he proceeded to mix the vinegar and seasoning's together. Thus making a light vinaigrette, then hiccup carefully poured it on top of the torn lettuce making a salad. Putting it all on a neatly arranged serving tray, he delivered it to her room setting it on a nearby chair to wake ruff. Hiccup gently touched her shoulder saying ruff please wake up I have food. She slowly open her eye's to the sight of hiccup standing over her and the smell of pan seared quail. Then she said what are you doing? Hiccup replied, I'm here to take care of you seeing how you have a hurt ankle. Hiccup quickly turned and grabbed the tray and placed it on ruffnut's lap saying I have dinner. Ruffnut looked up at hiccup with a look of surprise on her face and said, you did all this for me. Hiccup smiled and said lovingly yep now you better eat if you want to get back your feet again. Soon after ruff ate the meal, it became dark and she drifted off back to sleep again. So hiccup unrolled a blanket on the floor and laid down with another covering him so he could sleep. But he did not get much sleep at all before waking to the sound's of ruffnut whimpering of pain in her foot while she slept. So hiccup only knowing what his mother did when was hiccup gently grabbed her foot caressing it with soft, warm Hand's. then gently pressing his lip's across the top of her foot saying, don't cry I'll make it better. Quickly after he uttered those word's ruffnut's cry's of pain stopped, so felling his job was done he laid back down to go to sleep. The next morning hiccup woke to a also just waking ruffnut, hiccup sat up, and ruff rolled to her said and said. Hiccup I wouldn't wang to bother you but I have to go to the bathroom. Hiccup simply said no problem I'm here to help as he stood offering her his hand as a grip to stand. Now standing ruff tossed her arm around his shoulder like a crutch, she hopped on one foot once and hiccup stepped forward once. And like that they made it to the bathroom, once there hiccup said you need to help in there he asked? No I think I got it ruffnut replied hopping into the bathroom. Once she was in and door shut hiccup heard ruff say, ah...hiccup I need your help. So hiccup opened the door to see a slumped over ruffnut on the floor. Getting her into the walking position as before she said, okay set down on the toilet. But stay here incase I need any more assistance but don't watch me do my business, just face the wall and don't peek or else. Once done with her business and back to her bedroom she sat there at the side of her bed and said. Hiccup thank's for all the help, but one question, why did you help me so. Hiccup smiled and said, hey I love you that Means I'm here for you in your time of need, winking at her. 


End file.
